Demeter's Fury
by LilNibWrites
Summary: When a Edith Malone's powers threaten to destroy not only camp half blood, but the entire world, it is up to her and her friends to figure out how to stop her, before time runs out.


**Look at me, putting my first story on here! This will be my attempt at creating a Percy Jackson story that takes place after the events of Blood of Olympus. Please note that I'm not going to be following the canon of Trials of Apollo, as since it's an current series, would be really difficult not to mess with. This sprang from an idea that came to me one day while thinking about this series. What if a daughter of Demeter, rather than have the power to control plants and nature, was instead the culmination of all the hatred and sadness Demeter felt when Persephone was taken away from her?**

Edith

Edith Wamsi's life hadn't been going _exactly_ as she had hoped it would so far.

Mostly because she never thought she'd be attacked by a giant pig.

That morning had started out the same as usual, her dad had made her toast and tea before he left for work, she had gone to school like any normal 13 year old. Ms. Avery was awful as always and her english class could not have been more boring. Honestly why were they learning about Oedipus and his weird love life anyway? Did Avery really want to make the class full of prepubescent teenagers even more awkward and uncomfortable. Anyway, she was almost done with class when Avery called them to attention.

"I want to see all of you after school to discuss your grades for this term. You'll see me in alphabetical order of your last names."

 _Great._ Edith thought. _Just what I needed. To be stuck after school for another hour and hang out with Ms. Avery._ Edith had a large class and she had the misfortune of having the last last name.

"Hey Eddie!" Sandra called her out of her angsting. "You gonna finish that garlic bread?"

Sandra had been her best friend since kindergarten. And her only friend. Edith had a habit of having strange things happening to her, which made most of her classmates avoid her, thinking she was a freak. Sandra, instead, embraced this. Edith honestly couldn't tell which was worse.

"Yes you glutton, it's the only reason I got this watery paper the cafeteria calls 'pasta'." She also had a habit of being overly dramatic. It was just a part of their friendship.

"No need for such harsh words," Sandra retorted, "I'm just operating on a nervous stomach because our term grades come out today and mom said if I don't get at least a C in all my classes I'm grounded for the next 5 years." She groaned and slumped onto the table.

"Well," Edith ate a bite of her garlic bread hungrily but continued to talk. "If you didn't want to be grounded until your 18 then maybe you should have actually studied instead of depending on me to do all your work."

Edith honestly didn't mind Sandra's leeching off of her work. She may not have been the brightest, but she was a loyal friend, which is more than Edith could say for most of the people she'd met.

The lunch bell rang.

"You wanna hang out with me while we wait for Avery?" Sandra asked. "I'll stay with you until you're done." It was a kind offer, especially since Sandra's mom didn't like her to stay out with out her permission.

"Yeah if it's no trouble." Even if Sandra was the laziest person she'd ever met, she was still her best friend through and through.

—

Bobby Miller came out of the room looking white as a ghost. "S-she said I was lucky she didn't fail me, and that my writing wasn't even worthy of lining her bird's cage with." He looked close to tears.

Sandra laughed.

"Well what do you expect Bobby-boy, when all you do is stare at Katie's training bra."

He went from white to red faster than the speed of light. Before he could retort, Sandra's phone rang. "Hello? Mom? But I'm staying after with Edith!" Uh oh. Sounded like Sandra's mom wasn't to happy about their plan. "Okay _mom_ I get it I'll be there in a sec." She hung up. "Sorry Eddie my mom wants me home ASAP, looks like your going to be by yourself for a while." She gave her a sorry look and departed.

She waited for the next half hour picking at loose threads in the carpet, and turning her phone off and on again, not really sure what to do with it. Technology and Edith just didn't really mix.

"Edith Wamsi come in!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door. Everyone was gone. At least she could face her grade without having to tell everyone else, she thought.

"Edith, you have been doing very well in class so far, but I feel as though you're not latching on to the material very well." Avery sighed. "We've gone over Orestes a few times now, and your writing shows that you don't fully grasp the meaning of the play."

Edith was confused and wanted to defend herself. "But I did! Orestes is about how pointless revenge and bloodshed are… right?"

Avery clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Yes well your right and wrong. Orestes is about how foolish mortals are, to kill one another to no end. Only by Apollo and Athena are they stopped from their actions, yet it clearly did not get through to all of them." She stepped toward Edith. She took a step back. "However, do not forget the Greeks were warriors through and through. _Needless_ bloodshed is pointless. But if it is necessary…" Avery began to transform before her. Hair sprouted all over her body, she became as large as half the classroom.

Edith was frozen in horror. She was going to die. She was going to die a 13 year old with one friend and never knowing her grade in English.

Avery — now turned horrifying pig monster — started to move at her.

That's when a primal, instinctual force came over Edith. She dodged and ran through the door, not knowing where she was going, just knowing she had to get away from here. The hog bust through the door (along with several meters of brick) and charged after her. Edith was never very good at sports, but for some reason she felt like she could run a mile a minute, and was some how still ahead. She made it outside. So did the pig.


End file.
